parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rodeo (Wayne and Humphrey's Great Adventures)
Transcript * Humphrey: '''Yee-haw! Isn't this great, Wayne? We're wild west clowns! You know, everybody loves clowns * '''Great Uncle Stu: '''Here's your funny Clam y'all, you go out there and do your act in 10 minutes, good luck * '''Wayne: '''He doesn't look that funny to me, are you sure we're gonna be funny, Humphrey? * '''Humphrey: '''Sure we are, Wayne, now let's rehearse, first I run around Clam honking my horn like this (honks horn, laughs) and you pretend he's eating your flower * '''Wayne: '''Here Clam, smell my very funny flower * '''Clam: '''Meh * '''Humphrey: '''And now, we both ride the wild bucking Clam, hop on * (Wayne and Humphrey ride on Clam's back) * '''Clam: MEEEEEH! (passes out) * 'Great Uncle Stu: '''Next up, Diego, the world champion mechanical bull rider * (applause) * '''Diego: '(riding the mechanical bull) Yeeeeee-haw! (tips hat) * (cheering) * 'Humphrey: '''Wow, riding a mechanical bull, that would be fun * '''Diego: '''It is fun, clowns, it's darn fun * '''Wayne: '''Well, back to ''our act * 'Great Uncle Stu: '''D'oh! My next bullrider didn't show up and that crowd's getting mighty restless! * (booing) * '''Humphrey: '''I'll ride the bull! * '''Wayne: '''Huh? * '''Great Uncle Stu: '''Oh, would ya? That would sure help me out, come on, let's get you ready * '''Wayne: '''But what about our act, Humphrey? * '''Clam: '''Meh * (boots sparkle) * '''Great Uncle Stu: '''There, you got your sparkly boots, your ten-gallon hat, you're a real cowboy! * '''Diego: '''Look out, world's greatest mechanical bullrider coming through * '''Great Uncle Stu: '''Follow me, cowboy * '''Wayne: '''B-b-but what about our clown act? Humphrey! * '''Humphrey: '''The act can wait, Wayne, this is a chance of a lifetime * '''Clam: '''Meeeeeh * '''Wayne: '''I know just how you feel * (beeping) * '''Diego: '''That clown thinks he can ride a mechanical bull, well I got a little surprise, he'll go fast, faster, fastest! * '''Wayne: '''Oh no! We gotta warn Humphrey, he could get hurt! * (applause) * '''Wayne: '(huffing) Humphrey! It's....about....the mechanical bull * 'Humphrey: '''I know! Isn't this exciting, Wayne? * '''Wayne: '''No, I-I-- * '''Great Uncle Stu: '''And now, here to challenge our world champion bullrider is, cowboy Humphrey! * '''Humphrey: '''Yee-haw! (rides the mechanical bull) Ha-ha, no paws * '''Diego: '(laughing) Hold on, clown (pushes controller button) * (mechanical bull rocks violently) * 'Humphrey: '''Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Easy, boy! Woah! * '''Diego: '(laughing) * 'Wayne: '''Hey you, give me that controller! Please? * '''Diego: '''Not on your life, clown! (laughing) * '''Wayne: '''Well then, hasta la vista, Diego! (sprays flower) * '''Diego: '(gargling) I'm moist! * 'Humphrey: '(bouncing) Ah! Oh no! Help! Wayne! Do something! * 'Wayne: '(riding Clam) I'm trying, Humphrey! * 'Humphrey: '(spinning) Wayne! Help! I! Can't! Hold! On! Much! Longer! (turns into a tornado) * 'Wayne: '''I'll pull you off, Humphrey! (gets sucked into the tornado) * (hats fly out, Humphrey lands on Clam's back) * '''Humphrey: '''Hold on, buddy Wayne! I've got the controller (pushes controller button) * '''Wayne: '(flies up) WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! * 'Ono: '(coos) * 'Wayne: '(falls) WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! * '''Clam: '''MEEEEH! (passes out) * (cheering) * '''Great Uncle Stu: '''Wayne and Humphrey, I'd like to present y'all with a special award, best new act! * (cheering) * '''Humphrey: '''Gee, thanks buddy Wayne, I guess I got a little carried away, you really saved me * '''Wayne: '''We were a team, Humph', it takes two * '''Clam: '''Meeeeh * '''Wayne: '''Okay, sometimes three * (laughing) Category:Episodes Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs